Broken
by Lolavella
Summary: Edward is the only one who can calm Jasper down. Set during New Moon. WARNING: Slash


Jasper stands frozen in the woods as a tumultuous battle rages within him. It takes all of his concentration to stand still when everything inside of him is telling him to run – run far away from the ridiculous notion of trying to be a tame vampire; run back to the house and tear into the soft, warm flesh that's waiting there.

He whips around and crouches defensively at the sound of someone approaching.

Edward's fluid footsteps are unmistakable, and Jasper watches apprehensively as he appears between the trees. Jasper can feel the agitation filling the air and Edward's even stride falters fractionally as it hits him.

"What do you want, Edward?" Jasper rasps angrily. He stands up out of his crouch, but his muscles are still coiled like tight springs beneath his skin.

"Carlisle sent me to find you. He seems to think that I'm the only one you'd listen to right now." Edward's voice is even, but Jasper knows he's fighting hard against the cloud of tense rage emanating from him.

"Is that why you're here? Because of Carlisle?" Jasper chokes out a bitter laugh.

"I know you're thinking about leaving and I'm prepared to stop you." Edward's tone is light, but his eyes burn with fierce intensity.

_I can fight you off._

"But you won't."

_I can run away._

"But I'll catch you."

Jasper knows Edward is right, but that doesn't stop him from trying. Edward pounces on him from behind, knocking Jasper to the ground. One arm wraps around his chest as Edward presses himself tightly against Jasper's back.

Edward's voice is soft in Jasper's ear. "Don't go."

In an act of futility, Jasper wrenches free of Edward's grasp with a snarl and runs with all of his might, but Edward is too fast, and he slams Jasper against a tree with a loud crack. In that moment, the composure is gone and Edward's mood shifts. Jasper's hands reach out, and he's not sure if he means to fight him off or pull him closer, when suddenly Edward's mouth is on his in a sharp clash of teeth and tongues.

Edward's lips move furiously against Jasper's as the tree creaks and splinters dangerously behind him. Her smell is all over him, and Jasper moans in Edward's mouth and breathes it in. The heady mix of Edward's lust and Bella's blood sends him into another fit and he violently shoves Edward away, this time intent on running back to the house and ripping into her neck.

In an instant, Jasper is pinned to the ground with Edward straddling his hips. He gnashes his teeth and struggles against Edward's iron grip as the world flashes red behind his eyelids.

"Stop it, Jasper." Edward's eyes are blazing with fury.

Jasper can feel Edward's erection through his pants and he knows that there is more than just anger in the way Edward holds him down.

_You can't touch her like you touch me._

Edward growls warningly, but he also pins Jasper's arms roughly above his head and slides his teeth along his neck. Jasper shakes helplessly as the waves of vicious desire ripple off of him. Edward doesn't release his tight grip on Jasper's hands as he rolls his hips against him, and Jasper shudders beneath him in surrender.

The air is charged and heavy as the turbulent emotions emanate from Jasper, filling the space around them. They frantically pull away their clothes and Edward crouches above Jasper.

It always comes back to this.

Jasper turns onto his knees and braces his palms on the damp moss covering the ground. One hand skims down his back and comes to rest on Jasper's hip as Edward nudges Jasper's legs apart with his knee. In one swift motion, Edward slides into Jasper and begins a frenzied rhythm. Jasper leans back to meet every stroke, desperate to get as much of Edward as he can. He relishes the tight grip of Edward's hands and the unrestrained snap of his hips against him.

_This is what you want. This is what you need._

Edward groans and his hips move faster, driving Jasper's face into the soft earth. Over and over Edward thrusts into him until Jasper's knees buckle from the force and he falls flat on the ground. Long fingers dig into Jasper's skin and sharp teeth bite a path across his back as Edward slides in and out with brutal intensity.

With every thrust, Jasper's cock slides along the moss with rough, uneven pressure and as good as it feels, he thinks about how much better it would be if it were Edward's hand. A second later, Edward's arm snakes around Jasper's waist, lifting him up and squeezing his cock. Edward's other hand twists in Jasper's hair and pulls his head back roughly as his mouth finds Jasper's neck.

They could keep this up for hours if they wanted. Edward doesn't need to rest and Jasper never gets tired of the tight friction of Edward deep inside of him, but they both know tonight is not forever so Edward angles his cock in just the right way to send Jasper over the edge. Jasper has just a moment to think, _no, not yet_, but then it is too late to do anything except arch up to meet the relentless thrusts as his hands tear into the earth and he comes in Edward's hand, Edward gasping behind him.

They dress in silence. Jasper's blazing fury is gone, but the tension remains.

"I don't want to stay here anymore." Jasper finally says.

Edward sighs heavily. "I know."

_I don't want to leave without you._

Edward pulls Jasper tightly against him and presses their foreheads together. Jasper can sense pain, desire, regret, love, but he never knows exactly where he fits.

There is a flash of Edward's lips against his, and then Jasper is alone in the woods, standing beneath the broken tree.


End file.
